


The Link Between You and Me

by ziusura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chris-centric, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziusura/pseuds/ziusura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her dad came out of the car first, then her mom, and Chris’s breath nearly caught in his throat when an angry sparkplug of a girl flew out of the car with her suitcase trailing behind her, short red pony-tail brushing the top of her neck. This was a story about how Chris started his senior year of high school smitten with the girl next door, and ended with the omega he could only dream about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Link Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been mia a bit, but that's mostly because I ended up doing a big bang, and well, it's about 50k more than I planned, haha. So look forward to that by the end of December. 
> 
> This isn't as fleshed out as it deserves to be, but here's a chris/victoria omegaverse.

Chris Argent didn’t realize how different he was from his sisters or his cousins until the second week of sixth grade, when the teachers held Chris and a few other students in class instead of letting them out for recess. Well, he _knew_ he was different—the big ‘A’ on his birth certificate told him that—but he never had an example of it until then. Mostly he was angry he had to miss recess for it; sixth graders were the last year to have it, replaced in seventh and higher for an afternoon study hall. Chris wasn’t interested in learning how to lead an omega around or the responsibility involved twice a week, he just wanted to beat Joey from math at basketball. 

He was the first male alpha in the Argent line for six generations, and his dad thought that was a big deal. Female alphas were here and there, but most of them were betas, and his older sister used to tease him when he was young, saying the betas were better because they didn’t get distracted by instincts or biological imperative. 

Chris didn’t really know what that meant. He wanted to do well at taekwondo and soccer, not sniff at one of the three omegas in his school like some of the other alphas liked to do. His dad didn’t seem to mind though. If anything he liked it more that way if the big smiles he gave Chris after a win meant anything. 

So he continued like that mostly: winning. Sometime his freshman year of high school, Chris dated a pretty omega boy in the year above for a bit, mostly because his mouth went dry when he shoved Chris into the matts in the sports shed after soccer practice, and pleaded for Chris to ask him out. The guy listened to everything Chris said, hung off his every word, and Chris debated telling him to eat dog shit off the ground just to see if he’d tell Chris no for once. Needless to say, they didn’t last long, and Chris had only gotten a little dating experience and the loss of his first kiss out of the deal. 

The day he turned sixteen, his aunt took him out hunting. It was nothing unusual; Chris had been hunting since he was eleven, and shooting guns several years before that, but it took a turn towards different when they walked further into the woods than they normally did, into a clearing. She handed him a gun loaded with a single wolfsbane-filled bullet, and Chris’s mom and uncle Jim brought out a scared looking boy not much older than him. Chris shot his first werewolf that day, and he was never able to replicate the power surge, the happiness swirling in his gut, and the smile on his dad’s face again. At least, not until he met Victoria.

He smelled her long before he saw her, an unhappy scent saturated with overripe cantaloupe and stale cookies. A minute or so later, a car pulled up next to the house right next door that the Harris’s had vacated a few months ago. Her dad came out of the car first, then her mom, and Chris’s breath nearly caught in his throat when an angry sparkplug of a girl flew out of the car with her suitcase trailing behind her, short red pony-tail brushing the top of her neck. And Chris started his senior year of high school smitten with the girl next door. 

The first day they met they were dragging trash barrels to the edge of the street before school, and Chris told her to take his too. She punched him in the mouth instead, and Chris couldn’t stop smiling about it all day, even if it pulled his scab loose every time. A little blood was nothing when his heart was soaring that high. 

Chris wanted to be Victoria’s alpha, but he’d missed most of the dating stuff the other alphas and omegas did and he wasn’t sure how to ask. It was like all those years of not caring about that stuff hit him all at once, and he couldn’t do anything but lay on his bed with the window open, hoping to catch a whiff of her scent. Every once in a while he’d get so wound up he had to jerk-off, and he’d forgotten the scent thing worked both ways until he caught her omega dad frowning at him on their way to work or school. Chris had been a little more careful to make sure there was a strong breeze blowing in at least, if he was too lazy to toe his fan on before he handled his meat. 

His dad hadn’t been too happy about the lazing around he was doing instead of schoolwork, sports, or hunting, but once he found out it was over an omega, he softened a bit. Chris was glad about that. The alpha thing was losing its novelty and his dad had been slowly paying more attention to his younger sister, Kate, and Chris didn’t like not having the steady support his dad had offered. Giving his dad another reason to pull away was a bit disheartening. 

They didn’t actually officially meet until a few weeks later, when Chris got a bad test score in school and decided the best way to vent his frustration was to take one of his dad’s rifles into their backyard to shoot at a few clay pigeons he hung on a couple of nails sticking out of piece of upright plywood. After a few hits, and an embarrassing number of misses, Victoria came out of her house smelling like cinnamon candiea and gun oil, wearing nothing but a tight tank top and shorts that barely covered the bottom of her ass, and asked to try it out. Her family hunted—deer—and she hadn’t been able to go out to a shooting range in a while—she missed it. Chris handed over the rifle without a moment’s hesitation, his palms suddenly sweaty, and he had to adjust himself a couple times when she cleaned out five of the pigeons with four shots. He had no doubt she could smell the arousal on him, but he was just too happy to care. 

He asked her out the next day because he was too chicken to do it earlier, standing like an idiot on her front porch dressed in the nicest casual clothes he owned. Her mom laughed at him when she opened the door, but called for her daughter anyway, and Victoria ran down the stairs from her room looking pleased to see him. She asked him if he minded that she wasn’t always obedient—she’d work on it a little if he wanted it more, but it didn’t come naturally—and the lump in Chris’s throat climbed so high he couldn’t say anything but, “You’re perfect.” Victoria punched him in the arm for that—no one was perfect, she said—but she did it with a smile on her face and not a second after, she pushed Chris against her front door to give him the second, and best, kiss he’d ever gotten. 

Dating wasn’t easy. Victoria really was a loud, disobedient omega, and she made no excuses about it, but some days Chris had an itch burning under his skin and needed to put her on her knees, and she didn’t go willingly. But they made it work, and Chris wasn’t sure he’d have it any other way. 

The hardest decision he ever made was just after his senior prom (and Victoria had been lovely, dressed in a purple dress with camo-patterned pumps, but Chris thought she was lovelier after, curled up asleep and thoroughly pleasured in the back of her car). He wanted to bring Victoria into the family. Not necessarily marriage, the thought practically gave him hives at eighteen, but the extracurricular hunting the Argent family did. His dad disapproved, but he’d almost completely pulled away from Chris at that point anyway, so Chris didn’t feel particularly obligated to listen to him. He didn’t try his mom—he knew what that answer would be, and he didn’t want to hear another no. 

He took her to the field where he’d been initiated, and with the help of his sisters he had a werewolf to bring out when Kate passed the gun over. Victoria took to it like a sponge in water. She could shoot them without guilt pushing her to pray after—she was sending them back to hell anyway—and she could get a moral kick out of it since she was saving people that way. It was like the superhero story she never thought she could be a part of, and the way her eyes lit up when she killed a werewolf nearly slayed Chris himself. 

Nearly nine months after he met her, and that was the day he realized he loved her. Who knew putting a bullet through a were’s brain was enough to do that?

A week or so later, after talking to his mom and working up the courage to do it, Chris gave her a silver bullet with _Argent_ engraved in the side, and she gave him a sly smile. Her hands were hot against his dick that day, and her mouth hotter, but nothing compared to the way his gut boiled when she shot that bullet into the carcass of a werewolf and came into his room the next day with the mushroomed piece of metal on a chain around her neck. 

At nineteen years old, Victoria _was_ absolutely perfect, even with all of her faults. She was his omega, and he, her alpha.


End file.
